


Premature crow's feet, caused by worry

by milkywaywide



Series: In media res [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: Goats are not only hard to catch, but they are also very stinky.





	Premature crow's feet, caused by worry

Leading isn’t easy, Valkyrie finds out, as she’s having to use her noble steed to rescue a stubborn goat that’s refusing to go home. Goats are not only hard to catch, but they’re also very stinky.

Almost as stinky as Thor’s beard. She can only hope he’s been showering now that he’s off figuring himself out and avoiding his trauma.

It’s not like she cares too much. She’s had her fair share of figuring herself out and avoiding _her_ trauma; the stars know she didn’t shower as often as she should then.

Whatever. Now she’s got a goat to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like maybe this sounds too much like the cynical Valkyrie from Ragnarok but I mean, she was hardly in Endgame anyway so I'm salty (the tone is also very different from the rest of the series but whatever). Title’s from a song named There are Listed Buildings. Thanks for reading!


End file.
